CSI:NY Fanfiction Awards
by The Corrupter
Summary: It's been a fun couple of weeks and really tiring too but the voting has come to an end and the winners are up!
1. A Proposal

Once upon a time, in the fanfiction universe, dozens upon dozens of CSI:NY fans trauled the boards looking for a decent fix to get the through the weeks until the next episode. Happy to oblige the need, dozens upon dozens of writers poured over their computers to share their ideas with the world.

Well how about us readers give something back?

Fan Fiction CSI NY Awards...

Sound good?

I'm going to create a community under that name, but basically, If you have any suggestions for stories, and catergories, give me a pm/review/whatever - it's time that some of the great writers on here are praised for their work - and lord know some of them really deserve it.

Shabbs


	2. The Categories are chosen

**Well, the nominations are in full swing - which is fantastic news!**

**For those of you that haven't had a look, pleas check out the forum under the same name.**

The categories include

+ Best Epic Story (those over 150 chapters)

+ Best Mini Epic (for those over 100 chapters, but don't quite hit the 150 mark)

+ Best Baby Epic (for those under 100 chapters)

+ Best Smacked Fic

+ Best Smacked Author

+ Best F/M Radio Fic

+ Best F/M Radio Author

+ Best D/L Fic

+ Best D/L Author

+ Best Flack/Angell Fic

+ Best Flack/Angell Author

+ Best Mac/Lindsay Fic

+ Best Mac/Lindsay Author

+ Best Fiesta Fic

+ Best Fiesta Author

+ Best OC

+ Best story with a Flack/OC pairing

+ Best Flack/OC Pairing Author

+ Best Danny/OC Pairing

+ Best Danny/OC Author

+ Best Mac/OC Pairing

+ Best Mac/OC Author

+ Best Hawkes/OC Pairing

+ Best Hawkes/OC Author

+ Best Multi-chapter Story (we're looking at about 20 or so chapters here)

+ Best Case Fic (Just the characters in the show - no OC's here!)

+ Best WIPS (Which I think translates to the one you wait for all the time to update?)

+ Best CSIs with a Family

+ Most Humorous

+ Best Author

+ Best Adam Fic

+ Best AU story

+ Best Tragic Story

+ Best Romance Fic

+ Best Supernatural Fic

+ Best Newcomer

+ Best Oneshot

+ Best Crossover

+ Best Series

+ Best fic over 100,000 words

+ Best Slash

+ Best Flack/Danny friendship fic

+ Best Collaborative Fic

**That's a lot, isn't it?! Well, the demand is there. The nominating is open until May 7th - That's this Wednesday! Hopefullly, I will be able to list the final list by the thursday so we can all vote - I'll let you know how to do that as soon as possible!**


	3. It's time to vote!

Alright, so I'm going to post another chapter when it isn't 4am in the morning for me, but for now, I will leave ya all with the knowledge that the voting has begun!


	4. Three Days Left

So I know some of you are going to get annoyed with me, and that others have already voted, but I'm now urging as many of you to vote.

I can see how many of you have read this, and I can tell you that it's not even a quarter of you of that that are voting.

We have three days left until the season finale hits the US and the voting finishes, and thus far, the biggest voter is for Best Author, and that's only 43 people - thanks if you have voted!

Seriously, guys. It's a bit of fun, and it does only take a minute. (Plus, I've been having a look at the voting, obviously, and there are a few categories which are joints!)


	5. And The Winners Are

First of all, I want to say: Congratulations to all who have nominated, you had some fierce competition and I struggled to vote in a lot of categories. I know that it's not quite season finale time, but Axellia has work at 8am (it's 2am for us now) so she closed her polls (she was telling me it would be this time tomorrow before she could do it otherwise.)

I'm writing down here all the winners and the first runners up, although the polls will stay up so you can check out percentages. If ya all want to, we can vote again for the categories with two winners, but honestly, I'm happy with having two (or three winners, in one case) get the "prize." I have a hectic weekend ahead of me, but I'm off, I think on the Monday. If you email me, dizzy-dreamer has created some fab avatars for the winners and I can get them sent out, otherwise I will sort it all on Monday.

Finally, before I list, I just want to say a big thanks to everyone that voted! I thought this was a crazy idea at first, but you've proved me wrong. Anyhoos…

**Best One Shot:**

(1st) _The Other Flack_ by foxdvd

(2nd) _Cornfields_ by Axellia

**Best Tragic Story**:

(1st) _Memories of Brooklyn_ by Brown eyed Girl75

(2nd) _Everytime I Hear Your Name_ by Californication

**Best AU Story**:

(1st) _Sierra_ by Daytimedrama

(2nd) _A Good Man Is Hard To Find_ by ImaSupernaturalCSI

**Best Supernatural Fic**:

(1st) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

(2nd) _Falling Leaves_, by lily moonlight

**Best Crossover**:

(1st) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

(2nd) _Just Make A List_ by Shining Zepher

**Best Romance Fic**:

(1st) _Wine and Miracles_ by foxdvd

(2nd) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

**Most Humorous**:

(1st) _Expanding the Relationship_ by The Heathen

(2nd) _The Dog and His Boy_ by mabelreid

**Best Family Fic**

(1st) _Heaven Help Them_ by BlkRse

(2nd) _Sierra_ by daytimedrama

**Best Case Fic:**

(1st) _Hotwired_ by Sarramaks

(2nd) _Detectives Don't Dance_ by ImASupernaturalCSI

**Best Slash**

(1st) _The L Word: NY Style_ by notesofwimsey

(2nd) _Laying Down With Dogs_ by Sanqhain

**Best Collaborative Fic:**

(1st) _Gotham's Heroes_ by Spaxaph

(1st) _What If's_ by Madison Bellows and Aphina

**Best Multi-Chapter Fic (Under 100 Chapters)**

(1st) _Hotwired_ by sarramaks

(2nd) _Lost In The Storm_ by ImaSupernaturalCSI

**Best Fic over 100,000 Words**

(1st) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

(2nd) Memories of Brooklyn by Brown eyed Girl75

**Best Baby Epic: **

(1st) _Déjà vu_ by sparkyCSI

(2nd) _Memories of Brooklyn_ by Brown eyed Girl75

**Best Epic Story: (Stood unopposed)**

(1st) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

**Best Work In Progress:**

(1st) _Hotwired_ by sarramaks

(1st) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

**Best Series:**

(1st) _CSI:NY Wedding Series_ by notesofwimsey

(2nd) _Night Shift Mischief_ by ImaSupernaturalCSI

**Best Smacked Fic:**

(1st) _A Dog's Life_ by Volonta Forte

(2nd) _Falling Leaves_ by lily moonlight

**Best Smacked Author:**

(1st) lily moonlight

(2nd) Shining Zephyr

**Best FM Fic:**

(1st) _Lean On Me_ by stokeslove

(2nd) _Scout's Honor_ by stargazr41

**Best FM Author: **

(1st) iluvroadrunner

**Best DL Fic:**

(1st) _Expanding the relationship_ by the heathen42

(1st) _Quick Follow Me_ by notesofwimsey

(1st) _Skylines and Wheatfields_ by Sally Jetson

**Best DL Author:**

(1st) SallyJetson

(1st) Sugah66

**Best Flack/Angell Fic:**

(1st) _Hotwired_ by sarramaks

(2nd) _7 Shades of Blue_ by foxdvd

**Best Flack Angell Author:**

(1st) sarramaks

**Best Mac/Lindsay Fic:**

(1st) _Caught in the Crossfire_ by Katlyn 888

(2nd) _Crisis_ by dark rolling sea

**Best Mac/Lindsay Author: **

(1st) dark rolling sea

**Best Fiesta Fic:**

(1st) _Kiss Me, I'm Irish_ by mandy9578

(2nd) _Soundtrack for a Ship_ by notesofwimsey

**Best Danny/Flack Friendship Fic: (Stood Unopposed)**

(1st) _Crash and Burn_ by Axellia

**Best Flack/OC Fic:**

(1st) _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

(2nd) _Memories of Brooklyn_ by Brown eyed Girl75

**Best Flack/OC Author:**

(1st) Axellia

(2nd) Aphina

**Best Danny/OC Fic:**

(1st) A Time to Heal by sparkyCSI

**Best Danny/OC Author**

(1st) sparkyCSI

**Best Hawkes/OC Fic:**

(1st) Day by Day by princess

**Best Hawkes/OC Author: (Stood Unopposed)**

(1st) iluvcsi4evr

**Best OC:**

(1st) _Taylor Turner_ from _What The Eyes Can't See_ by Axellia

(2nd) _John Monroe_ from _Long Journey Home_ by notesofwimsey

(2nd) _Captain Glass_ from _Hotwired_ by sarramaks

**Best Adam Fic:**

(1st) _Dismantle, Repair_ by sweetdetection

(2nd) _Positive_ by Madison Bellows

**Best Newcomer**

(1st) mustlovecat

(2nd) Brown eyed Girl75

**Best Author**

(1st) Axellia

(1st) foxdvd

(1st) sarramaks

**All the votes and percentages etc. are up at the forum if you want to check them out.**

**I will finish by saying a big thanks, and a big congratulations to all that took part.**

**Same time next year?**


End file.
